Ocean Rising
by bluesoulhero
Summary: David Walker is just another kid in the crowd. A soccer player and classmate to the Mega Rangers. But, when a Green Sea Crystal calls out to him, will he answer its call?
1. 1: A Dream or a Vision?

Harwood County had slipped into a silent and peaceful night. The cool, crisp air blew through the trees making the leaves dance. Five teenagers were carefully making their way through a forest trying to find something.

"Is it really here?" Jake Holling: Megaforce Black, asked. "It's getting late and I have soccer tomorrow..."

Sighing at his complaining, Gia Moran: Megaforce Yellow, boldly stated "The energy source is in this forest and I'm not leaving until we find it. Who knows what Warstar would do with it if they find it first." This made Jake change his view. The soccer player went from his pathetic slouch walk to high and confident, puffed up chest and all.

"Yeah, I totally agree. This is super important!"

Gia giggled at his change of heart, causing Jake to blush and let out a funny grunt. Nate Carver: Megaforce Blue sighed in empathetic embarrassment. (I know it's actually Noah, but this is written in the same world as my other fiction which has a Noah in it.)

Troy Burrows pointed to a giant cave about 30 yards down. "It should be in there. Come on." In silence, the five walked slowly to the entrance. As they squinted their eyes, they could barely make out a faint green glow.

Before they could step inside, Emma Goodall shouted, "Get down!" The five immediately dropped to the ground as a burst of cool air sailed over their heads and smashed into a couple of boulders, encasing them with ice.

A white humanoid alien stood before them. Its armor was rigid like a knight's armor. It had wings on its back that were shaped like half snow-flakes. It had long and white claws and glowing green eyes.

In a ghostly voice it said, "I am Subcero, Warstar general of ice."

Standing up, Jake yelled, "Correction! You're history."

"Go Go Megaforce!"

The Rangers jumped forward with their Weapons and entered battle. Troy clashed his sword with Subcero's claws but the alien easily swatted him away. Nate and Emma fired from a distance while Jake and Gia jumped high into the air and swung down with their weapons. Their blades knocked Subcero back, but it wasn't enough to bring the alien down. Taking in a huff of air, Subcero fired off a mini blizzard from his mouth and knocked the Rangers away.

"How about this?" Nate asked opening his belt. "Presshower Card, Activate!" He announced as he slid the card into his Morpher and scanned it. A highly pressurized stream of water collided with Subcero's shoulder, but the alien glowed a brilliant white light and absorbed the water.

"Nice try..." It taunted.

Emma got up. "If that won't work, then we combine our powers!"

Troy and Emma raised their morphers into the sky.

Troy announced, "Comprethunder Card, Activate!"

Emma followed with, "Twistornado Card, Activate!" A red bolt of lightning came down from the sky and wrapped around a pink tornado.

Gia scanned a card and lowered her morpher to the ground. "Roplant Card, Activate!" Green vines burst from the ground and wrapped Subcero, restricting his movements.

Jake pointed his morpher high above him. "Rockrush Card, Activate!" A giant boulder the size of an SUV materialized from pure energy and levitated high above the Alien.

The electrified tornado struck Subcero and the boulder crushed it.

"Nate, put him on ice." Troy instructed.

"Consider it done. Freezedrive Card, Activate!" A gust of icy wind froze the boulder in a mini iceberg.

"Combine Weapons! Megaforce Blaster!"

Suddenly, the glacier prison exploded and Subcero started to sprint at them.

"It's not done charging!" Nate informed. "It's like the Blaster doesn't have enough charge power!"

"We'll hold him off!" Jake suggested. "Gia, you with me?"

"All over it." She answered. The two Land based Rangers rammed Subcero back and held him down.

"Almost..." Nate whispered. Meanwhile, Jake and Gia were being thrown around like rag dolls. The use of Power Cards at such a high scale level took a toll on them.

"It's ready!" Nate yelled.

"Fire!" Troy commanded. The golden light soared through the air and smashed into Subcero just as Gia and Jake jumped away.

For some reason, Subcero didn't grow. Emma took note of this. "I think we should get the power source and go."

"Agreed." Nate answered.

When Troy emerged from the cave, he carried a green stone that had the Team symbol inside it.

"Let's get it back to Gosei." Nate suggested.

***Hours Later***

David Walker woke up in cold sweat. His shaggy brown hair stuck to his peach skin. His sea green eyes adjusted to the early morning light, which was a lighter shade of blue. After showering, he stretched in front of his mirror which stood at 6 feet, just an inch taller than him. David noticed something about his well toned body: they were covered in cold goosebumps.

Thinking back to how he could've gotten them when Harwood County was in the middle of a heatwave, his mind cast itself to his dream about the Mega Rangers fighting the ice monster.

He brushed the thought off as just another dream.

The weird part was that when he saw the Red Ranger emerge with the green gem, he felt as if the stone was calling to him. The weirder part was seeing his classmates morph into the Rangers. They were in his homeroom and science class.

Shaking his head once more, David said, "No way. It was just a dream." He checked his phone and his heart skipped a beat. "I'm gonna be late for soccer!"

He proceeded to pull on a bright green shirt and run down the stairs. He stuffed a bagel in his mouth and grabbed his bag as he dashed through the door. He didn't realize he left his soccer ball...

* * *

A/N: Just something I cooked up when I got bored. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon. Review please!


	2. 2: A Date Cut Short

David Walker is portrayed by Ryan Kelley

* * *

David sprinted to the soccer field. "Made it!" He panted as he reached the team huddle. A voice asked, "Dave, you ok, man?" David turned to the source and the voice belonged to Jake. Immediately, David's mind went to the dream of Jake morphing. Finding his voice, David said, "Uh... yeah I'm fine. What about you? You look like hell."

David's assumption was not that far from the truth. Jake had shadows under his bloodshot eyes. It looked as if the teen had to throw his head into an ice bath to wake up.

"I'm good. No biggy." Jake answered scratching his hair. "Long night."

Raising his left eyebrow, David said to himself, "Long night indeed..."

***The Following Monday***

"Hey, Gia. Emma." David greeted with a smile as he walked by the hallway.

"Hey, David!" The girls smiled back.

Gia asked, "We still on for today?" This question caught Emma's attention. As she put her textbooks away, she listened in.

"Yeah, of course. Fro-yo place?"

"Yep. See you after school."

"Later." As David walked away, Emma smirked at her best friend and giggled. "Are you and David... dating?"

Gia returned with a light laugh. "David and me? No way." However, the Yellow Ranger looked on after David with a quizzical look.

"Then... what is it?" Emma beckoned like an excited child.

"It's just a science project. Nothing major."

***After School***

David and Gia sat a booth working hard on their project, which had to do with electricity. David was showing his draft of the experiment via his Ipad. As he swiped his fingers across the screen he explained, "If we can use the motion of objects and add it to the momentum, we could use that force to generate electricity. Right here." David pointed to a diagram of people walking through motion fences that opened as they walked by it.

"I get it! That A+ is as good as ours! I'll get the demonstration done tomorrow."

This caught David off guard. "Tomorrow? It's due Wednesday. Why not get it done now?"

Gia smiled and took her classmate's hand. "Exactly. I'll get it done tomorrow. Pack your things."

"Where we going?"

"Downtime."

As the two walked out, Gia called, "Later, Ernie!"

She didn't notice the pair of people she walked by: Jake and Nate.

"No way..." Nate commented adjusting his glasses.

"They're hanging out! Gia and David?" Jake asked in disbelief. Shaking his head, he tailed after them.

"J-jake?!" Nate asked.

"I need to check this out." With that Jake was gone.

"Hey, Nate. What's happening?" The Blue Ranger turned to see Troy and Emma.

"Gia and David; That's what. And Jake is trying to pull of a 007 on them."

Emma giggled. "I knew Gia liked him."

Troy, not used to deep situations like this, said nothing.

***Mall Arcade***

After some beckoning, Gia convinced David to loosen up.

"What do you wanna do?" Gia asked.

David looked around. "How about that?" He pointed to the DDR machine off in the corner.

"I haven't played that since Middle School. Let's go!"

Selecting some Japanese song, the two started to dance. (If you wanna hear it, link's on my profile). The two moved liked masters across the step arrows, racking up tons of points.

"Yeah!" Gia cheered as she watched David get real into the song. In perfect sync, the two smiled at each other as they stomped away with the fast beat of the song.

By the time it had ended, the digital DJ's voice announced, "New High Score!" in glowing red letters.

"That was great!" David said.

"I know, right? And-" Gia was cut off by a familiar beeping. Her face dropped in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"I... gotta go." Gia stated as she dashed away. David exited the arcade in a dejected mood. He could barely make out Gia through the crowd. He decided to tail her...

* * *

A/N: Will David discover the secret? Find out next time! And the green power crystal will be explained! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. 3: Red, so much Red

Gia turned a corner to meet her team mates.

"What took you?" Jake demanded.

"I was in the middle of something." Gia explained, staring at a jealous looking Jake. In seconds, their ranger colors swirled around them and teleported them to HQ. David had just turned the same corner seconds after they disappeared.

"Gone..." He whispered.

The teen walked out the mall and sat on a fountain bench. Suddenly, he felt something waver. He turned and stared into the fountain. In a trance, he dipped his right hand into the water. It was as if it was telling him something... warning him about an oncoming danger. The substance told him to get to Harwood Plaza ASAP. Taking the element's warning, he got onto his bike and rode as fast as his legs could pump.

**- Megaforce Command Center -**

"So what's this crystal, Gosei?" Troy asked. The crystal lay on a velvet pillow under a protective case one would find at a museum. It was glowing a bright neon green. Their mentor answered, "It is a Mega Crystal. In it, holds the last key to your collective power."

"Collective power?" Emma asked. "What does that mean?"

Nate was the first one to dawn on it. "A new Ranger!" Staring closer, he could see the three element symbol at the center.

The same realization clicked in everyone's heads. "For real?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Who?" Gia asked.

Gosei answered, "I am unsure. But we cannot blindly select a candidate. This crystal is calling out to its owner."

"So, we wait and watch." Troy said. Suddenly, the alarm started to go off.

"Unfortunately you do not have that luxury. Warstar is attacking."

"We're on it." Troy said. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Go Go Megaforce!"

**- The Plaza -**

A black beetle like alien rampaged throughout town. For arms, it had antennae that shot out lightning. It's bulging green eyes surged with electricity.

"Warstar!" Troy shouted. "That's enough!"

"Sucking up human's source of power is paramount! Don't interfere!"

"Not gonna happen!" Nate answered firing from his Bowgun. The shots were easily blocked. Jake jumped high into the air with his axe. He fell diagonally and spun as he dropped. Using the power from the momentum, he slammed his axe down on the alien. However, it blocked the attack and sent waves of electricity through its arms and knocked Jake away.

"Shocking. Isn't it? A blast from Warstar's Shockvolt!"

Blood boiling, Jake commented, "Why do these aliens make dumb puns?!" In irritation, he hit the flat side of his axe with his left hand.

"You're not the only one who's noticed!" Nate shouted over his long ranged assault. Emma glided toward Gia and picked her up. Now both soaring straight at the alien, they focused their powers.

"Megaforce Shining Strike!" The two glowed and spun into a spiral of pink and yellow. However, they were met with an electrical burst. The two attacks collided and did not let up on each other. However, the voltage overpowered the girls and caused them to fall. A flash of smoke and lights rose in all directions. Troy used to opportunity to glide forward with his sword and take fast slices. Shockvolt barely had time to react and was struck repeatedly in its midsection.

"Dragon Break!" Troy announced as he made his sword glow red and sliced down. The powered up attack sent Shockvolt flying.

However, as it flew, Shockvolt fired spiked crystals from its arms and made a square around Gia.

"Gia!" Troy shouted. He glided toward her and pushed her away. The crystals came to life and formed an electrical cage around Troy. In half a second he lit up like christmas lights. Letting out an agonizingly painful scream, Troy fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Troy!" Emma shouted. She sprinted to him while shooting the Warstar with her Phoenix Shot.

Bending down, she shook the Team leader. His normally neat hair was messy with sweat. His trademark leather jacket was in tatters. She rolled him onto her lap and his face was moist. A small gash had opened on his right temple.

"Em...Emma..." He croaked.

"That's it!" Jake shouted in blind fury. "Snake Strike!" His axe blade glowed purple and he swung at the air. A slash wave of purple energy flew at Shockvolt but missed.

"Nice try! Shazam!" A bolt of electricity swept Jake off his feet.

The alien laughed with glee and danced around like a child. "I'm winning! I'm winning!"

"Shark Check!"

"Tiger Shock!"

Nate and Gia's attacks did not land either. Shockvolt waved his arms and said, "Well, I gotta go! I'll see you chumps later!" With that, he was gone.

"Troy!" Emma chanted, demorphing. "We have to get him to a hospital."

"I agree." Gia said, demorphing as well.

Also demorphing, Jake said, "We can take my car. It's parked around here."

"Lead the way." Emma said. "Nate, help me with him."

"O-ok..."

Nate and Emma supported their fallen leader to Jake's black mini cooper.

"We can't all fit!" Jake said as he helped get Troy into the back.

"I'll stay behind." Gia offered.

Jake turned to her. "But-"

"No. No buts. Troy needs help NOW."

Agreeing, Jake jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

When the car was out of sight, Gia's face fell into her hands.

"How could it have gone so wrong?" She asked herself.

Unbeknownst to her, David was watching from behind a parked car. He had seen the whole thing.

"No way..." He whispered. His eyes fell on a distraught Gia. "I won't tell her... but... doesn't mean I can't help." A small grin appeared across his face. But in an instant, it faded.

"How can I be smiling when a classmate is being sent to the hospital? For risking his life?" David shook his head in confusion. "I always thought that Rangers were invincible... But... this?"

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. But this is a mini series anyway! :P

So, what will the team do now that Troy's out of commission? What is David's plan? Find out next time!

Please Review and stay classy my dear readers!


	4. 4: Fight to the Rhythm

The paramedics burst through the doors and down the hospital hall with Troy on a stretcher. The doctor met his team and asked, "What do we have?"

A paramedic answers, "17 year old boy with severe electrical shocks throughout his body."

Emma, Nate and Jake sat in the waiting room for hours on end when the doctor finally emerged.

"How is he?" Emma asked weakly.

"Stable. He'll be just fine."

Letting out a sigh of relief, the three teenagers hugged each other.

* * *

Gia wanted to go to the hospital, but something wouldn't let her. She had been down by the pier staring at the sun the entire time. Leaning forward on the metal railings, she watched the sunset light up the sky with oranges, yellows and pinks.

Guilt for what happened to Troy was etched onto her face. She kept replaying the scene when a voice interrupted her.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

She turned and met the eyes of David.

"Oh, um... hey."

"Hey. Is something wrong?" David knew what Gia was worried about since he had seen the recent battle all the way up to the demorphing of the five.

"Yeah... everything's peachy... just stressed out."

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere like this he blurted, "About Troy?"

He could practically feel Gia's body tense up. David mentally kicked himself for saying that since he had just promised himself to not bring it up to any of the five.

"Wh-why would I be?"

"You don't need to hide, Gia. I saw you guys."

Gia turned to David and pleaded, "Don't tell anyone. Promise you won't tell!"

"Hey. Your secret is safe with me. Don't worry about it." This response made Gia sigh with relief. It was in the moment she poured her heart out to David. She couldn't stop herself from telling her classmate how she got her powers and how hard life had gotten.

Throughout the story, David listened thoughtfully.

By the time Gia had finished, there was a long drawn out silence.

Smiling, David said, "I think I know how you can defeat this alien thing."

"Really?" Gia asked in shock. "How?"

"Just put a little rhythm into it."

**(Next Day)**

Shockvolt's confidence overflowed with the glow of victory. He pretty much fried everything in sight with bolts of electricity.

Vrak watched on, very pleased with his minion's work.

The remaining Rangers were in school going on with their days. While Emma was making pots in ceramics, still worried about Troy, the others and David had a free day in gym. Normally, Jake would try to get Gia's attention by schooling Nate in soccer... except...

"Man!" Jake whispered in frustration. "Will you look at them?!"

Nate adjusted his glasses and saw Gia working on a dance routine with David.

"So she's spending time with someone not on the team? Who cares?"

"Uhhh I care, Nate! He's totally ruining my chances with Gia!"

"Just leave it alone, Jake."

The Black Ranger hit the wall with his fist and walked away to sulk. Nate sighed in irritation and followed.

"How is this gonna help?" Gia asked between breathes.

"Well, it's good exercise!"

"Don't give me that!"

"Trust me, it'll work out in the end!"

"I look ridiculous!"

"No, Gia. You don't!"

Suddenly, a beeping came from Gia's gym bag. Seconds later, the School's power went out.

"Showtime." David said as the emergency lights came on.

Rolling her eyes, Gia took her bag and ran for the locker room. Nate and Jake left as well.

"Time for me to take my leave." David whispered.

* * *

"Phoenix Trick!" Emma shouted as she fired numerous pink projectiles from her personal weapon. She had gotten to the Warstar first and attempted to avenge Troy.

"One little Ranger isn't gonna do much, Pinky!" Shockvolt kicked Emma in the stomach and sent her flying.

"Tiger Blast!"

"Shark Blast!"

"Snake Blast!"

The three special beams knocked Shockvolt back a little bit. "And more join the party!"

"He's impervious to my attacks!" Emma informed.

Nate replied, "He sucked up the school's electricity."

"Bingo, Blue Boy! I'm using your city's precious power for my own bidding!"

The realization dawned on the four.

"The hospital!" Jake blurted. "Troy!"

"We've got to stop him!" Emma said.

"Your little friend is a goner!" Shockvolt said as he started to absorb the Hospital's electricity remotely through the ground. The alien then blasted the four Rangers with more power, knocking them to the ground.

"Put some rhythm into it! Our science project!" Came a voice. Suddenly, the song Gia and David danced to in DDR started to blare out.

"I get it... motion and electricity... Sparquake Card, Activate!" Gia then started to go through the routine David had worked on with her in Gym class. All the while, as she tapped the ground, static electricity emerged from her feet and were sucked up by Shockvolt.

David watched on from behind a pillar holding a CD player.

Shockvolt tried to shoot at Gia, but she moved fast and gracefully across the pavement. Summoning her Tiger Claw, she front somersaulted forward and slashed the alien repeatedly in the chest.

"Go, Gia!" Emma cheered.

"Take him down!" Nate added.

"You're the man! I mean... girl... man... Way to go!" Jake shouted.

"Too much... power..." Shockvolt grunted being overloaded by Gia's Sparquake.

"Tiger Shock!" Gia shouted as she brought her glowing yellow weapon down on the Warstar. He exploded with static shocks and fell to the ground. His antennae for absorbing electricity broke.

"No! My receptors!"

"It's over!" Gia threatened still dancing in place.

"I must find the source of that racket." Shockvolt whispered. "There!" He pointed to David's hiding spot and fired. The pillar exploded and David was sent flying into a wall with his CD player in pieces.

He groaned in pain.

"David!" Gia shouted.

"And this one will finish him!" Shockvolt let loose another attack, but a wall of red wind protected David.

Troy, in a hospital shirt and pants was kneeling on the ground with his morpher outstretched.

"Troy!" His team shouted.

"Hurry! While he's distracted!" Troy beckoned, clearly in pain.

"Land-Sea Blaster!" Gia, Jake and Nate announced. "Fire!"

The combined attack was enough to destroy Shockvolt. But, just like the blizzard alien, Shockvolt didn't grow. He just faded away.

"David!" Gia shouted, demorphing. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Peachy..." David mocked.

"You goof head." Gia whispered.

Emma loaded in a power card and began to heal David.

Troy limped over with Nate and Jake supporting him.

"What'd we miss?" He asked Gia.

Gia sighed and explained everything.

"Your secret is safe with me." David assured them.

"How can we trust him?" Jake asked. Pulling out his morpher, he was about to insert the Memorybury card which would erase David's memory.

"No, Jake." Troy said. "He helped us today. The least we can do is give him a chance."

Holding out his hand, Troy said, "Thanks for what you did, David."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." David answered taking Troy's hand in his own.

All the while, at the command center, the Mega Crystal let out a brighter glow...

* * *

A/N:

Short? Yes. More action next time? Definitely. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Oh, and be sure to check out my other fictions on my page!


End file.
